Glace
by Originee
Summary: Aujourd'hui tu es si pâle et si froid que tu me parais mort. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Non, Drago, tu ne l'es pas. POV Harry. slash HPDM One shot


Auteur : **Origine**  
Pairing : DMxHP  
Rating : M

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JKRowling.  
Attention: Ce texte a déjà été publié en avant première dans le **fanzine "Le Troisième Oeil".**  
Plus d'infos sur mon profil.

Un mot: Je tiens énormément à ce texte qui était presque destiné à devenir une fic à part entière très longue et assez sombre. Hélas le temps passe... et je crois bien queje n'aurais jamais le temps de l'écrire.Cela reste une histoire inscrite au fer rouge dans ma tête et que j'aurais voulu garder cadenassée au fond de mes souvenirs. Mais il ne faut pas être égoïste alors…

...bonne lecture

(Ne tient pas compte du tome 6)

oooo ATTENTION: Ce texte traite d'une relation amoureuse**_homosexuelle_**.  
Si cela vous dérange changez de page!oooo

* * *

**Titre : Glace**

**Part I : Ténèbres**

Je suis devant les grilles du portail du Manoir Malefoy. Deux piliers imposants encadrent l'ouvrage en fer forgé qui me domine. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et je sens la magie couler dans mes veines.

Je me maudis mille fois d'avoir accepté de venir ici. Je me maudis d'avoir été forcé d'accepter par Dumbledore.

C'est notre haine qui m'a accompagné. Je réentends la voix fébrile de Fudge me dire qu'il me considère comme la personne la plus apte à s'occuper de Drago Malefoy.

Je le hais tellement. Il me hait tellement.

S'occuper de Drago Malefoy.

Je me rappelle le dégoût qui avait rempli ma gorge alors qu'il m'expliquait en détail mes fonctions.

J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort et je reste encore ce petit garçon sage qui obéit.

Je soupire en posant ma tête contre les barreaux de fer du portail. On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je donne un mot de passe. Celui que je voulais. Celui qui ferait alors office de mot de passe réglementaire pour accéder à la demeure des Malefoy.

La demeure _du_ Malefoy serait plus exacte.

Je pose l'extrémité de ma baguette sur la clenche et je réfléchis au mot de passe que je pourrais donner.

Je pense que c'est une évidence. Personne n'osera, personne ne trouvera cet unique mot.

Une lueur blanche entoure le portail et se perd le long des grilles qui entoure la propriété alors que de ma bouche s'échappe le nom du terrible mage noir.

_Voldemort_.

Personne ne pourra pénétrer dans cette demeure sans avoir déjà vaincu sa peur du nom. Moi j'ai vaincu le sorcier lui-même…

Je range ma baguette et son bois m'écorche les mains. Sa surface n'est plus lisse comme au premier jour, au contraire le bois est strié, bosselé, taché. Il y a encore du sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres dessus et rien ne peut l'enlever.

La guerre a saccagé ce que je suis et elle a saccagé ma baguette. Parfois ce sang écarlate semble s'estomper mais il s'agit seulement des moments où mon âme tente vainement de ne pas se noyer dans l'océan de ténèbres qu'a été ma vie.

Je me dis alors qu'il y a peut-être une part de vérité dans l'idée que je saurais plus qu'un autre m'occuper de Malefoy…

Peut-être que nous pourrions partager nos ténèbres et peut-être que je pourrais jouir de l'idée que les siennes l'ont condamnés alors que les miennes sont la délicate contrepartie d'une vie de héros…

Peut-être.

ooooo

**Part II : Baiser**

Quelques mois sont passés. Une _éternité_.

Il y a une semaine j'ai quitté le Manoir Malefoy et toi tu l'as quitté un jour plus tard encadré par deux Aurors au visage rougeaud.

Il y a cinq jours la Salle d'Audience numéro huit du Ministère t'accueillait déjà mais cette fois les chaînes qui cliquetaient lourdement à tes poignets n'existent plus.

Cette fois, la porte de la salle blindée s'ouvre.

Cette fois, on te _pousse_ dehors. Tes pas sont malhabiles. Tu vacilles. Ils rient déjà. Ils veulent te voir tomber. Je les hais.

Je te rattrape.

Tu es dans mes bras. Immobile.

Je t'embrasse au coin de la bouche. Ta peau est glacée. Tes lèvres sont gercées. Elle écorchent les miennes. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime froid et acéré comme le givre qui a recouvert ma cape.

Je t'aime Drago.

Ma voix est inintelligible, éraillée par les sanglots qui s'accumulent dans ma trachée.

Je vois tes membres remuer un peu et un pincement nerveux agite soudain ta joue droite. Je me retiens d'espérer. Je me retiens de croire que tu pourrais te réchauffer et redevenir ardent. J'aime – non – j'_aimais_ l'incandescence de ta peau lorsque je soufflais ton nom et que mes doigts gravait le mien sur ta peau si blanche.

Aujourd'hui tu es si pâle et si froid que tu me parais mort. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Ce tic sur ta joue droite le confirme et la douleur me cisaille. Peut-être que je préfèrerais que tu le sois. Mort, je veux dire. Oui, je le préfèrerais sûrement.

Le plissement s'efface rapidement de ton visage et ta peau redevient lisse. Inexpressive. Immobile. Transie.

Une veine bleue se dessine depuis ton oreille et coule le long de ta mâchoire. Ta jugulaire pulse lentement. Trop lentement. J'approche ma bouche de ta pomme d'Adam et mes lèvres tremblent.

Tu es si froid. Et j'ai peur que tu te brises comme une poupée de porcelaine lorsque je touche ton épiderme diaphane. Un frisson me traverse et me fait oublier la douceur du toucher.

Je retire ma bouche comme si je m'étais brûlé. Mais tu ne brûleras plus jamais. Nous ne brûlerons plus jamais ensembles.

J'aimerai oser te dévêtir maintenant. J'aimerai te **_voir_** une dernière fois. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient. Tu es si beau. Tes cheveux d'un blond-blanc éclatants et tes yeux gris comme la glace qui recouvre le lac de Poudlard durant l'hiver font de toi une merveille éternelle.

Oui, éternelle. Comme le satané Survivant que je suis condamné à être.

On me pousse vers l'arrière. Quelqu'un tire ma cape. Une poigne ferme.

Je me retourne.

Dumbledore.

Ses yeux bleus pétillent et j'ai envie de lui démonter son visage ridé. Il sait toute la vérité. Sur toi. Sur moi. Sur nous. Il sait ce que tu as dis à ton père lorsqu'il était venu le temps pour toi de choisir. Il sait combien Lucius Malefoy a souffert de voir que son fils ne le suivrait pas dans la bataille, dans le combat, dans la guerre. Il sait que l'immobilisme était l'unique solution pour que tu survives. Pour que l'héritier et le sang survive.

_On ne tue pas un Malefoy. On se contente de l'écarter. _

Ce qu'avait fait ton père en t'enfermant dans une geôle dorée.

Ce que venait de faire la société en leur ordonnant de t'embrasser.

Eux.

Ma peur. Ma frayeur.

J'entends encore en écho la voix aiguë de ma mère au creux de mes tympans. Je frissonne au souvenir de l'effet atroce qu'ils exercent encore sur moi.

Ils me _détraquent_. Ils me sondent et me révèlent tous ces souvenirs puants qui pourrissent dans mon cœur.

Je me demande si la prochaine fois que je croiserai une de ces immondes créatures, j'entendrai ma mère implorer ou plutôt l'image terrible qui se reflétait derrière la vitre blindée où un détraqueur embrassait tes lèvres bleuies.

« Il faut y aller, Harry. »

La voix posée de Dumbledore m'écorche les oreilles. Et sa main ridée qui s'agrippe à mon avant-bras me tétanise.

Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux pas te quitter parce que je ne peux pas croire que je ne te verrai plus jamais sourire. Sourire comme tu avais appris à le faire. Je ne verrais plus ta langue presque bifide siffler tes menaces sans suite si je ne reviens pas demain ou si j'ose encore dire du mal de ton père. Puisque malgré tout, tu _aimais_ Lucius Malefoy.

Ton père est mort. C'est peut-être mieux que ce qu'ils t'ont réservé. Cette vie d'immobilisme éternel. Tu es ce corps sans âme qui attend que le temps s'écoule. Tu es cette statue d'organes de glace. Tu es un objet, une pièce de collection, un trophée de guerre.

Je me demande un instant si le Ministre de la Magie accepterait que je t'achète.

Certainement qu'il serait d'accord afin de renflouer les caisses du Ministère mais Dumbledore refuserait. Il m'avait reproché notre relation le jour où il l'a appris. Vraisemblablement que nous aurions dû rester enfermer dans le Manoir et que j'aurais dû arrêter de faire mon rapport hebdomadaire à ce vieux sorcier…

Je me détourne un moment de toi pour lui montrer combien je le déteste. Mais je croise le regard de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est Ron.

Mon Dieu. Je déteste la pitié qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Une pitié qui se transforme en satisfaction malsaine lorsqu'il tourne son regard vers toi et tes yeux vides.

Ne le regarde pas comme ça Ron !

Je viens d'hurler. Ou de murmurer je ne sais pas. Mais il m'a entendu et de nouveau son regard dégouline de pitié.

« Harry, ne sois pas stup… »

Il arrête soudainement sa réplique pour adoucir son ton et changer ses mots.

« Viens, Harry, il faut rentrer. »

Dumbledore me pousse vers arrière. Il a encore beaucoup de force ce vieil homme et il me contraint.

Je me détache de toi et tu oscilles d'avant en arrière comme un jouet à bascule abandonné.

Abandonné.

Ta main glacée que je retenais entre mes doigts retombe mollement contre tes hanches fines. J'adore tes hanches. Tes jambes. Ton ventre. Ton cou immaculé et la courbe de ta nuque. J'adore ton menton fin aussi et ton nez pointu, et tes cils trop clairs qui feuillettent le désert qu'est devenu ton âme.

Je t'aime Drago.

Je le redis parce que je pense que c'est important. Tu dois m'entendre. M'écouter peut-être.

Et cette fois, je ne vois aucun tic agiter ta joue. Je suis brisé. Littéralement.

Ron me prends la main et me tire vers lui. J'ai si mal. Une douleur qui pétrifie mes muscles comme si je venais d'être recouvert de givre.

« Tu es gelé »

Je te _hais_, Ron. Oui, je te _hais_, mon ami. Mais il ne m'entend pas car mes lèvres se sont scellées, emprisonnées dans ce froid qui m'assaille.

Et quand je quitte la pièce tu es toujours là, dans mon dos. Entouré d'Aurors bourrus.

J'aimerai hurler quand l'un d'eux pose une main pataude et dégueulasse sur ton épaule. Il te pousse violemment. Et tu tombes. Face la première.

Tu ne connais plus les réflexes: tu t'écrases.

Tu es misérable. Tes cheveux se sont éparpillés sur ton crâne et du sang goutte de ton nez cassé qui frotte encore contre le sol de la salle d'exécution.

Je fais un mouvement vers toi mais Dumbledore me retient. Je vois un Auror te relever et essuyer ton menton ensanglanté.

Je crois que je pourrais sortir ma baguette à l'instant et te jeter le sort mortel pour t'épargner cette humiliation. Je crois que je pourrais te tuer d'un coup de couteau même.

Le sang écarlate qui macule la main épaisse du garde me rend malade. J'imagine une seconde ce que tu dirais en pareilles circonstances. J'imagine le fiel qui suinterait de tes répliques acerbes. J'imagine aussi la fureur qui scintillerait dans tes prunelles grises.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'es qu'un corps vide. Tu as oublié les émotions, les sentiments et tu as même oublié jusqu'au magnifique mot d'ambition.

Du sang s'écoule encore sur ton menton et se perd dans ton cou. Les habits grossiers qui te vêtissent rappellent à tous le prisonnier que tu es. Mais même derrière ces barrières de tissu, je revois encore ta peau et tes muscles, ta candeur et ton animalité. J'avais tellement envie de toi. A chaque minute, je voulais te sentir et que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Un gémissement plein souffrance s'enfuit de ma gorge.

Ron me tire vers la sortie et je trébuche sur une marche. Je me rattrape à sa cape.

Je le vois retenir un sourire de compassion. La pitié de Ron me blesse aussi. Vous vous haïssiez tant.

Je lâche rapidement la tissu en velours qui me brûle les mains. Je ne sais plus où nous sommes. Vraisemblablement _trop_ loin de toi.

« Ronald, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que vous le rameniez chez lui. »

Le ton de Dumbledore montre l'ordre implicite. Je le déteste. Je le hais, lui et sa façon qu'il a de toujours avoir raison.

Car je ne me demande pas vraiment pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas tué…

_Il y a pire que la mort, Tom._

Phrase pleine de sens aujourd'hui, et phrase presque aussi tragique que celle prononcée par Fudge, le jour de ton jugement, dans la salle bondée de monde. Une salle qui ne demandait que des faits, de l'action, des coupables, le fussent-il seulement fictivement :

"Il y a pire que la trahison nationale, pire que l'engagement dans l'Armée de Voldemort, il y a _l'INACTION_ et la lâcheté, il y a cet **homme** !"

Et là, torve et menaçant, l'index de Cornélius Fudge avait accusé ton visage imperturbable.

ooooo

**Part III : Givre**

Cela fait une semaine que je tourne dans cet appartement. Dans mon appartement. Une neige trop blanche s'est amassée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ma cheminée n'est qu'un puit de cendres froides.

Je suis assis devant le feu éteint. Je suis emmitouflé dans une couette blanche et je sens contre mon corps entièrement nu, la douceur glacée du tissu.

La glace qui m'a envahi lors de ton exécution ne m'a pas quitté. J'en frissonne encore et je crois que je suis tombé malade. Ma tête est lourde d'une terrible migraine depuis que je me suis réveillé mais au fond de moi mon cœur est aussi douloureusement lourd. Je me demande si je serais capable de le porter à nouveau et de me confronter au monde.

Le monde sait que j'aime Drago Malefoy. Mais le monde a pardonné… Le monde aime tellement ses héros. Son héros, fut-il aussi faible que n'importe quel humain.

Je retiens un sanglot. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si cynique ? Pourquoi ce cynisme me fait-il penser à toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne te découvre alors qu'il était déjà trop tard et que tu étais condamné ?

Je me souviens l'indifférence des premiers jours : ta vanité, ton mépris et ton élégance aussi. Je me souviens ensuite de la colère des jours d'après : tes défis, ta fureur et ta voix aussi.

Je me souviens alors de l'amour : ta réticence, ton désespoir, ce que tu appelais ton plus grand égarement.

Je sais que tu étais juste en train d'apprendre à me connaître et que tu acceptais mon corps puisqu'il n'y avait que ça au début.

Moi, je t'ai aimé si vite. Tout s'est passé si brusquement. Je t'ai détesté, je t'ai approché et je t'ai aimé.

Mais tu as souri. Je m'en rappelle. Ça date de trois semaines à peine. L'immense salle de pierre du Manoir avait semblé soudainement brûlante quand tu as laissé échappé ce sourire éclatant et qu'il s'est transformé en baiser. Oui, à cet instant là, tu m'as aimé aussi.

Et ce fut la fois où nous avons fait l'amour en y donnant toute notre jeunesse et notre désespoir. Il y avait de la vie dans tes yeux gris, il y avait de la chaleur et de la peur. On aurait presque cru que tu _découvrais_ ton âme.

Je déteste cette pensée… Le fait de me dire que tu avais si peu de souvenirs heureux que le détraqueur n'a pas pu aspirer ta _jeune_ âme. Le fait aussi de me rappeler ce **tic** agitant ta joue…

Hélas…

Le temps est passé si vite. Nous sommes déjà à _aujourd'hui_.

Ce _aujourd'hui_ qui avait semblé lointain. Ce _tu n'es plus là_ qui est devenu amèrement réel.

Le Manoir et _nos_ souvenirs sont désormais la propriété du Ministère. Ce Ministère qui possède aussi ton corps.

Un haut-le-cœur me submerge.

Mais je ne vomis pas.

Je suis vide.

Creux.

Froid.

Et j'aime croire que je te ressemble un peu.

**oooo FIN oooo**

* * *

NB: L'idée de traiter les condamnés au baiser du détraqueur en tant qu'objet une fois la sentence effectuée appartient (de ce que j'en sais) à AZRAEL.

* * *

Alors quelles sont vos impressions? Laissez moi une review (si vous y mettezvotre adresse e-mail, je répondrais avec plaisir). Je tiens vraiment àconnaître votre avis. :) 


End file.
